Kitty Paradise
by Dark-Catgirl94
Summary: Der dritte Teil der Kitty Serie. Der Krieg ist endlich vorbei und Harry und Tom sind endlich frei und können tun, was sie wollen. Das erste auf der Agenda: heiraten. Begleitet Harry und Tom beim planen ihrer Hochzeit und beim aufziehen der Zwillinge TRHP (Offizielle Übersetzung)


**Kapitel 1:**

**Titel:** Kitty Paradise

**Autor:** phoenixmaiden13

**Link zum Original:** fanfictionnet/s/5231877/1/Kitty-Paradise

**Disclaimer:** Alle hier erwänten Personen sind Eigentum von JKRowling und phoenixmaiden13. Ich übersetzt die Geschichte nur.

**Author's Note:** Willkommen zum dritten und letzten Teil der Kitty Serie. ^^

* * *

Es war früh am Morgen und eine Wolke von Eulen brach aus einem großen Gebäude aus dessen vielen Fenstern helles Licht die Nacht erhellte und aus denen laute Freudenrufe schallten. Jeder in der Zaubererwelt wurde vom beharrlichen Klacken an ihren Fenstern geweckt und öffnete die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten, nur um vor Euphorie weinen und zu jubeln.

Menschen strömten kurz darauf auf die Straße und schossen mit ihren Zauberstäben Funken in den Himmel und wedelten, trotz der frühen Stunde, aufgeregt mit den Zeitungen. Andere versammelten sich in Pubs, um auf ihren Sieg zu trinken und über den plötzlichen Sturz des Dunklen Lords zu reden.

Wie alle anderen Pubs war der Tropfende Kessel brechend voll mit Hexen und Zauberern, die alle über die aktuelle Titelstory redeten. Jede Konversation konzentrierte sich auf dieselbe Frage, wie zwei Personen feststellten. Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange saßen in einer Ecke des Pubs und feierten still ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit und beobachteten wie alle anderen um sie herum tratschten. Eine dieser Konversationen, die in ihrer Näher stattfand, gewann ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein junger Mann war gerade herein gerannt und trat zu der Gruppe, die gerade dabei waren, anzustoßen. „Habt ihr es schon gehört?"

„Wer hat nicht davon gehört", antwortete jemand.

„Ist es wirklich wahr? Ist der Krieg wirklich vorbei?", fragte ein anderer.

„Das hier sagt genau das.", antwortete jemand andere, während er mit der Zeitung gestikulierte.

„A-aber wie? Nach so langer Zeit, wie kann Ihr-wisst-schon-wer einfach…"

Ein Mann der ihnen zugehört hatte, kam herüber. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber nach Aussage des Propheten hat sich ein Todesser gegen ihn gewendet, Potter befreit und gemeinsam haben sie ihn besiegt."

„Habt ihr ihn in letzter Zeit gesehen? Potter meine ich."

„ja", antwortete jemand lachend. „Er hat Katzenohren."

„Und eine Schwanz", sagte eine Frau, während sie auf das Bild, welches auf der Titelseite abgebildet war, schaute. Das Foto zeigte Harry und einen weiteren, gutaussehenden Mann, die vor einem brennenden Gebäude standen, umgeben von zerstörtem Terrain. Beide waren dreckig und bedeckt mit etwas, was Schlamm oder Blut sein könnte. Das konnte man auf dem schwarz-weißen Foto nicht erkennen. „Ich habe gehört, dass er jetzt Kinder hat."

„Was?"  
„Davon habe ich nichts gehört!"

„Ja. Zwillinge.", antwortete jemand. Der Mann hatte einen Anstecker an seiner Robe, der Zeigte, dass er ein Auror außer Dienst war. „Es sind seine beiden", sagte er und deutete auf den Mann auf dem Foto, der neben Harry stand. „Thomas Randall."

„Was? Wie ist das möglich? Er ist ein Mann!"

„Er ist eine Katze. Der Zaubertrankunfall der ihn verwandelt hat, hatte den Nebeneffekt, dass er seine Anatomie verändert hat, sodass er Kinder bekommen konnte. Zumindest ist es das, was der Prophet sagt."

„Wie hatten sie überhaupt Zeit _das_ zu tun?", fragte jemand.

„Hier steht, dass sie ein kurzes Interview gegeben haben", sagte der Neuankömmling und schaute hinunter auf die Zeitung und las: „Ich habe Harry unten in den Verliesen des Dunklen Lords getroffen. Ich war nicht wichtig genug, um zu den großen Meetings zu gehen. Ich war nur da, um auf die Gefangenen aufzupassen, ihnen Essen zu geben, sodass sie zumindest am Leben bleiben, bis der Dunkle Lord sie befragt hat. Ich hatte meine Entscheidung bereits bereut, kurz nachdem ich den Truppen des Dunklen Lords beigetreten war. Als ich Harry traf ... er war gar nicht mal so schlimm, nicht so, wie der Dunkle Lord ihn dargestellt hatte. Je mehr ich mit ihm redete und ihn kennen lernte, desto mehr habe ich angefangen ihn wirklich zu mögen."

Jemand anderes las weiter. „Je öfter Thomas runter kam um mich zu sehen, desto mehr habe ich mich mit ihm verbunden gefühlt. Wir hatten so viel gemeinsam. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte und er sich in mich. Thomas hat es irgendwann geschafft, einen Weg für uns zu finden, auf dem wir entkommen konnten. Daraufhin haben wir uns versteckt."

„Oh man! Ich vermute, Liebe wirklich überall finden."

„Wem sagst du das!"

„Ich finde es romantisch.", sagte eine Frau verzückt seufzend, und ihr Freund neben ihr nickte zustimmend.

„Anscheinend haben sie sich lange genug versteckt, um eine Familie zu starten und mussten kämpfen, als Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer sie gefunden hat."

„Ich hoffe ihre Babies sind okay.", sagte die Frau.

„Sie scheinen in Ordnung zu sein."

„Ich frage mich, ob sie ebenfalls Ohren und Schwänze haben."

„Wer weiß? Ich kann hier drauf nicht sehen.", sagte ein Mann und wieß auf das Foto.

„Es scheint so unwirklich, nicht wahr? Ich meine, er ist wirklich weg. Für Immer."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich darüber denken soll."

„Warte mal. Was ist mit den Todessern? Was ist mit ihnen passiert?", fragte jemand.

Der Auror erhob seine Stimme: „Sie wurden alle gefasst. Als der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde sind sie ... zusammengebrochen, könnte man sagen. Sie haben ihr Dunkles Mal umklammert und wir waren in der Lage sie festzunehmen."

„Aber ich habe gehört, dass einige freigelassen wurden."

Der Auror nickte. „Als wir sie befragt haben, standen einige unter dem Imperiusfluch."

„Dem Imperius?"

„Ja. Es scheint so, als ob einige nicht besonders scharf drauf waren, sich dem Dunklen Lord erneut anzuschließen, nachdem er zurückgekommen ist, und wurden deshalb von ihm mit dem Fluch belegt. Lucius Malfoy war einer davon."

„Also habt ihr sie gehen lassen?"

„Wir mussten. Sie hatten berechtigte Gründe. Es hat auch geholfen, dass Potter für sie gebürgt hat."

„Wow. Alles ist völlig auf den Kopf gestellt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber es Wendet sich alles zum Besseren. Jetzt wird alles wieder so wie vorher."

„Zumindest so normal, wie es sein kann."

„Ich möchte einen Toast aussprechen.", sagte irgendjemand laut und im Pub trat Stille ein. Jede Person erhob ihr Glas. „Auf unseren Frieden. Möge er noch für lange Zeit andauern."

„Auf den Frieden!"


End file.
